In the Forests of the Night
by eine Dichte von Seelen
Summary: Light Yagami is clever, graceful, stunning, and entirely beastly. LxLight. AlternateUniverse.


**A/N**: This piece was originally inspired by _The Tiger_, William Blake's excellent and beautiful poem. When I first started this, I had no idea whatsoever WHAT THE EFF I was doing (I'm still not sure, either). I kind of wrote two paragraphs then realized that I was basically pulling ideas out of my ass. So I started looking up folklore involving tigers.

I stumbled across a sentence that basically is the foundation for this story. It said (DRUMROLL): "in Chinese mythology, it is believed that the tiger can take on human form." Then I came across something about "tiger boys", which is basically a legend about boys going into the woods and returning as big, sexy, orangey/gold beasties.

…I bet you were expecting something a bit more exciting, but little things I happen upon motivate me. : ) YEAH.

**SUMMARY**:

L Lawliet, genius extraordinaire, lives an unfulfilled life, working his days away as a translator. One night, on the way home, he decides to take a shortcut and passes through the local park, stumbling across a gorgeous, butt-naked (drool) boy lying unconscious a few feet from a grove of trees.

**WARNINGS**: future yaoi, swearing, slight OOC (but keep in mind I am writing L as a normal-ish person and Light as a kinda-animal), n00by writing, and plot holes?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Tsugumi Ohba's Death Note (or its characters), or William Blake's _The Tiger_. I do, however, own this story, and I WILL shank someone if they steal my fucking idea. For some reason it happens A LOT on this site, and I believe the people who do that shit need to learn how to be a bit more goddamn original or ask for permission. You either play by life's rules or get bit in the ass. My teeth are sharp, and I really don't hesitate to use them. : )

Without further ado, I present to you my FIRST EVAR FANFICTION!!!11!!1!

**In the Forests of the Night**

**by eine Dichte von Seelen**

* * *

"_Tiger, tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_"

--William Blake

* * *

A symphony of stars littered the heaven's black canvases, pin-pricks of light streaming from the cluttered celestial masses. Hanging precariously in the midnight sky was a gleaming, silver crescent, illuminating the dreary woods beneath it. The forest was quiet, skeletal trees standing tall and silent; a ghostly stillness blanketed the land like cloying mist. Soft rustling was heard near a patch of sickly shrubs, soon followed by swift, padded steps. A golden beast crept from behind the wilting undergrowth, fogged breath rising in the autumn cold.

* * *

The clacking of keys resonated through the near-empty room as glowing computer screens brightened the dim office. A slumped, scrawny figure perched precariously on a swivel chair with his thumb tucked between his pearly teeth.

L picked up a fork gingerly and embedded the utensil into his second slice of strawberry cheesecake. He sighed dejectedly.

This…

This wasn't life he wanted. His days were bland, and in these hard times, his genius didn't help much.

...Probably because of his horrid mannerisms and complete disregard for social etiquette. After all, the raven-haired male didn't dress right, eat right, look right, stand right, sit right, or hold things right.

L took a deep breath then exhaled noisily, shoulders drooping.

Even though L Lawliet was far from fulfilling his dream, he supposed that he should be grateful. He had a job, right? And he knew he was damn lucky to have landed one, because, honestly, no one wants to hire someone who – based on outward appearance – seems like an addict hobo with a mild case of schizophrenia. Usually he was kicked out of interviews the minute he stepped through the door.

…Those who got over the initial shock of meeting him for the first time were unable to maintain eye contact with him for more than ten seconds without twitching nervously.

But he got employed thanks to his grandfather, Watari, and translating paid good money, as unexciting and monotonous as it was.

L was smart.

_Beyond_ smart.

L was brilliant.

…And L was bored and depressingly normal.

Not to mention, lonely.

The twenty-seven-year-old sighed again, wiggling his toes while tapping at the keyboard daintily, and muttered a prayer to the god of Interesting. Sudden ringing interrupted his desperate plea.

L flipped open his cellular device and held it to his ear.

"Hello…? Ah, yes, Watari. No, I haven't forgotten. I locked the door before I picked up the newspaper this morning. I'm not a child anymore; you don't need to call to check up on me. Just focus on relaxing; your vacations don't fall out of the sky, you know. Yes, yes, I'll be sure to do that tonight. Don't worry; you won't come home to another dead goldfish. Thank you, Watari, goodbye."

L shut his phone with a snap and glanced at the ticking clock. It was time to head home. The chair gave an indignant squeak as L hopped to his feet and stretched; he winced when his back produced a series of cracks and pops. Slowly and leisurely, he grabbed his coat and materials then shuffled to the building's exit.

The cold air assaulted his uncovered face, and L shivered a bit whenever a gust of wind blew past him.

_This weather is ridiculous. Maybe I should take the short way home tonight, even if it's rather dark. _

…_No one would ever think to mug me anyway, given the things I wear._

Without hesitation, L turned toward the neighboring park.

* * *

A couple minutes later, L was well on his way and very close to the apartment complex he lived in. The park was calm, quiet, peaceful, and L hummed to himself as he walked. He passed by a couple wooden benches, pivoted to the left, and saw a pale, huddled thing lying in the dead grass.

He froze in impulsive terror.

When the creature didn't move, the wary male crept silently to it. He could see it more clearly now, and it appeared to be human. Or, more exactly, a man.

…A very, very naked one.

L crouched, picked a pebble up from the ground, and threw it at the motionless stranger. The prone figure jerked a bit and shrank into a ball.

Feeling brave, L stood to full height and strode toward the body. He paused to inspect it critically.

Fine, shining hair the color of roasted chestnuts obscured the nameless man's face; the unconscious male had quite the perfect physique, and L grew a bit green. He bent down to flip the nude man over, hoping evilly that his face was less flawless than his body.

He was quite awestruck by what he saw.

The unidentified boy was young and beautiful; he was excessively handsome, attractive features striking but not sharp. His face was soft in its angles, his nose straight and sculpted, lips supple and bright red from the chill.

Quite suddenly, L realized that his jaw hurt because he had dropped it.

L closed his mouth.

"…Oh my."

* * *

I wasn't going to post this at first, because I have extreme under-confidence in my writing, but I figured I had nothing to lose, haha. This fanfiction was written for practice and for fun; it's just a piece for entertainment. I hope the few who read this enjoyed it.

Critiques (constructive and useful ones) are appreciated greatly. I am young, learning, and eager for insight. : )

Please do review.


End file.
